terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
__NOWYSIWYG__ Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Do not forget to name the page!!! (Such discussions tend to remain open for at least one week (potentially longer for larger/more established pages)) Remember, you can make a page automatically switch to another page by replacing the page content with a redirect annotation. #REDIRECT NameOfPageYouWantItRedirectedTo If you believe that a page has been deleted in error and should be restored, please explain your reasoning to one of this wiki's active administrators. Deletion discussion I think this page should be deleted because it has so ''many red links and it seems to have became a page similar to the Pure Event (which no longer exists). The person who created this page seems to be no longer active on the wiki, and it is not getting fixed, either. I think this page should just simply be deleted to prevent further problems. Denischernyavsky101 (talk) 03:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :That page has been deleted. :TerrariamcSwaggins (talk) 03:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Deletion discussion This was here before the page creation lockdown --ReviLeo (talk) 03:23, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :See Ultima. This page was already here. --ReviLeo (talk) 03:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Once again, this was already here! --ReviLeo (talk) 03:28, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm going to have to ask you to specify which page you are talking about, please. :) :::TerrariamcSwaggins'' (Those who are victorious plan effectively and change decisively. They are like a great river that maintains its course but adjusts its flow.) (Talk Page) 03:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think I know what pages you're talking about. Those pages were deleted due to the creator abandoning the pages for an extended period of time. Stuff like that is unacceptable, especially en-light of the wiki's imminent spotlighting. ::::TerrariamcSwaggins (Those who are victorious plan effectively and change decisively. They are like a great river that maintains its course but adjusts its flow.) (Talk Page) 03:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Contested deletion Yeah Hi. It's me, Withered Entity, the creater of the Cyber Space page. It got the thingy which says scheduled for deleting. The page is still under development and i am working to finish it off. I am working on reducing the amount of redlinks greatly though this may take a few days. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to fix it as fast as I can :D Withered Entity (talk) 16:39, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Contested deletion Oh yeah. Almost forgot. I believe the Cyber Space Page will actually kick off into a full blown thing if we give it time and editing. I mean seriously. A better space biome. Space. OMG SPACE! Withered Entity (talk) 16:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion Souls of Ight are very work in progress. Also, yes, they are OP, but can you read? It says slow speed. It is really hard to hit enemies with them. Unless you want me to reduce damage and increase speed... Whatever saves it from being deleted. Please reply with how I should change it.--Xander 16:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion Why exactly does my page need to be deleted? I would really like to know please. ---- Enderslayer197 This wiki is against Finale/Cthulhu Bosses. Brick Creeper (talk) 13:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion Anyways sorry for the spammy edits on my idea I had a few errors but they are fixed I also separated the item and mob descriptions If there are any problems tell me and I will try to fix it Deletion discussion Soz guys I just wasn't working on this enough, BTW is there a draft button to not be shared to community?TerraPrep (talk) 03:11, July 4, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know there is no draft button. Brick Creeper (talk) 12:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion I can just make it a Strong Enemy.TameFroggy (talk) 12:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The whole day i have tried to add links and articles this page is Work in progress Deletion discussion ASAP Deletion discussion Hello!I`m Danny Nk,I created the page "Artificial Blade",And now i want to delete it can you delete guys?Because i can`t find the button for deleting. :(Danny Nk (talk) 07:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC)DannyNkDanny Nk (talk) 07:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC)) Deletion discussion Akogrado (talk) 00:59, July 27, 2015 (UTC)Hello,i noticed that The megalodon(boss) was gonna be deleted for grammar and title issues so i decided to re-read it and fix its errors,so please do not delete the page and for the title i don't know how to change it but any name is suitable if any members of the wiki know how to change it. Deletion discussion SOOOOOOOOOOO NOO! Delete it at once!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TerraPrep (talk) 08:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion WTH??TerraPrep (talk) 02:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion Marioguy123 (talk) 13:08, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Personally it's alright if my Nightly Iris gets deleted. It's my second article and I thought the rules were different. Deletion discussion This is a total chaos mode, and should it isn't done yet, so don't delete it, please. OpTiC Scumpii (talk) 21:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Even though War Mode does exist, this can be considered a add-on, downloadable. OpTiC Scumpii (talk) 21:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry, but new modes are banned from this wiki. War Mode is an exception. Brick Creeper (talk) 22:05, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion How is this on the verge to deletion Cob (talk) 23:07, September 3, 2015 (UTC)cob Deletion discussion (Endershot (talk) 00:49, September 15, 2015 (UTC)) Deletion discussion Can you please delete my mechanical slime boss? I am going to make a boss a lot like it, but this new one won't be similar to the Robo-Slime. Naut-a-Scribblenaut (talk) 15:25, October 9, 2015 (UTC)Naut-a-Scribblenaut This is a really good idea Toainsully (talk) 12:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion It's a fucking JOKE guys ALL ideas are welcome here! remember?! Masterzooka (talk) 22:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC)